


[Podfic] Fair Shot

by hopelesse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Character Study, Graphic Violence and Injury, M/M, Overheard Sex, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, White Supremacy/Neo-Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Fair Shot by Isozyme.Front Line reporter Ben Urich spends a mission embedded with Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers on an Ultimates mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Fair Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fair Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436945) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> Happy holidays, baby <3

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 22 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/fairshotpodfic)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Isozyme
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema




End file.
